


In These Small Hours

by FandomLastsForever



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season 2, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: After being away from home for a while, Vert returns home to the rest of the team and is greeted by a pleasant surprise.





	In These Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AniPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/gifts).



> Inspired by "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. A gift for one of my best friends and greatest inspirations. Happy Birthday Ani!

There was nothing better than getting to go home to Handler's Corner. It'd been a long time since Vert had gotten the chance to go home and just relax. Meeting with the other members of the Council of Five always seemed to take a bit longer than he'd like. But the work they do is important, so he didn't mind staying longer. It was always nice to see Sage again and tour the Sentient Homeworlds together.

But Vert missed being back on Earth. His friends were currently there, keeping watch over the Hub and keeping everything in working order until his return. Right about now, they'd either be running laps around the track or working through pizza at Zeke's Diner if he knew them as well as he did. There'd be jokes, laughs, pleasant stories, plans for the future. Little things that made every day worth fighting for.

And now that there was some down time, he had the chance to return. He'd get to enjoy those little moments with the ones he loved. And Vert wasn't going to waste another second. Hopping into the Saber, he went through everything he was going to do when he got back. He'd first say hello to everyone, catch up, have something to eat. And then he'd probably ask Zoom if he'd be up for a race. He missed being out there on the flats with him seeing who could make it back to the garage first, and then the loser getting to pick the movie for the night. He missed curling up on the couch with him after a long day in the Battle Zones, the attempts Zoom made to sneak him a cup of coffee without being seen, and the little surprise sparring matches they'd have on weekends.

He missed Zoom in general to be honest.

"Better not get too sappy yet," he chuckled to himself. "You'll see him again soon."

The moment that the portal opened, the Saber took off. When he landed, he saw he was out a little farther than he expected to land. It'd probably take him an hour to drive back if he hurried. But he didn't want to just rush in. He'd take them all off guard if he did.

"Hey there, stranger," came a familiar voice on the radio. "Long time no see."

Vert smiled and adjusted his com-link so it was clearer to hear. "Hey there Zoom. I'm back."

"It's about time." A flash of yellow sped past him, prompting Vert to pick up speed. "You up for a few laps?"

"Always."

"Good," Zoom laughed. "Because I'm ready to run circles around you."

Vert smiled bright, rolling his eyes playfully. "You always run circles around me."

"You like it."

"You know it."

The two of them drove off, taking the scenic route back to the race track. Vert kept his attention focused on the road, only looking away every so often to catch a glimpse of the Chopper that stayed at a steady pace beside him. There was more red detailing than he remembered. It wasn't much, but it gave the bike a nice warm glow, like a gentle ember. Based on the brightness, it had to have been a more recent addition.

_I wonder when he added those details._

"Is it just me," Vert asked absentmindedly, "or is the sky a little bluer than usual."

"Could be," Zoom said. "Things certainly seem a little brighter now that you're home."

_Home. Such a wonderful word._

"It's good to be home."

The two of them continued conversation as they arrived at the track. They weren't really too focused on racing each other. It seemed to feel more like a formality today. A thing that they just did every chance they could. They talked about how things were in the Multiverse, what the gang had been up to while Vert had been away, things they should do for sure now that he was home, starting trip to Zeke's and then a movie night in. Vert couldn't help but feel that would be perfect.

Tezz and A.J. seemed to be a lot closer these days according to Zoom. The two of them seemed to go everywhere together, and if Tezz was deep in calculations, A.J. would keep him from running into anything as they walked. Spinner and Sherman had rearranged the living room so it would be more spacious. Apparently the old sofa had started falling apart and they had to get a replacement. Stanford and Agura had been working on some kind of secret project they wouldn't tell Zoom about, but they had assured him it was something completely harmless. Zoom liked the excitement and activity, but today he just wanted to have a little space.

"Sounds like everyone's been busy," Vert said.

"Yeah, we try to be," Zoom sighed. "Things just aren't the same when you're not here though. We miss you when you have to go."

"Believe me, Zoom. The feeling is mutual."

The two of them finished their race and found someplace shady to park for a while. Zoom curled up in Vert's lap in the Saber, snuggled close as he rested his head on his shoulder. Vert lightly ran his fingers through Zoom's hair, admiring how soft it was. Things were quiet and peaceful for the first time in a while. Vert hoped it would stay that way.

"Any idea when you'll have to head out again?" Zoom asked softly.

"Not for a while," Vert assured. "This was a onetime thing. And next time I have to head out, all of us are going." He pressed a gentle kiss to Zoom's forehead, smiling as his hair tickled the tip of his nose. "For now though, I'm staying in Handler's Corner."

"Good. Because I don't think I could take another day of Hub Duty without you around."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two of them said nothing more for a while. They just stayed there, listening to the sound of the light breeze as they held each other. The sun passed by slowly, a few clouds rolling by as time began to fall away. There was nothing but the sun, the breeze, and the gentle breathing of Zoom. It wasn't much, and yet it was everything.

_What's with me today,_ Vert wondered. _I'm way more sentimental than usual._

As the sky began to take on the golden hues of sundown, the two of them decided it would be a good chance to stop by Zeke's and pick up a pizza before heading back to the garage. As much as Vert wanted to stay there in that moment forever, he couldn't deny the fact that he'd gotten hungry in the past few hours.

"Food first, cuddles later," Zoom had bargained.

A pretty good bargain, Vert thought. Zoom took the lead and they hurried in the direction of the diner, only to find Grace switching the sign to "closed".

"Closed?" Vert asked Zoom. "Isn't it a little early?"

"Really early," Zoom agreed. The two of them hurried over to the door waving at Grace. She smiled and skipped outside to meet them.

"Oh hey, Vert!" she greeted cheerfully. "Nice to see you again. You've been gone a while."

"Yeah," Vert chuckled. "It's nice to see you again too."

"What's up with the closing?" Zoom asked.

"Grills blew out," Grace sighed. "Zeke's setting up an appointment for repairs but for tonight, we're closing shop."

"Darn," Vert sighed. "I was looking forward to dinner."

"I think we got a pizza left over if you'd like. It's just cheese though."

"Would that be okay?"

"Sure. I'll go get it."

"Thanks Grace," Zoom said.

"No problem guys."

Grace scurried back in and brought out the pizza, handing it to Vert. They had a brief conversation, though it felt more like a check in than anything. He made a note to invite her over for coffee sometime soon. When she bid them goodnight and hurried back inside to finish closing, Vert turned to Zoom, who was smiling brighter than he'd ever seen.

"Let's go home," Vert said fondly.

"Sounds good."

It didn't take too long for them to reach the garage. The two of them dropped the vehicles back in the Hub and proceeded to make their way toward the living room. Zoom wouldn't let him turn on the lights and instead he held Vert's hand, carrying the pizza in his free hand and guiding Vert through the dark.

"You know, we can turn on the lights," Vert chuckled. "It'd make it easier."

"I know," Zoom said. "But I don't want to yet."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have to tell you something. And it's very important."

_Something important?_ "What is it?"

Suddenly the lights turned on and the rest of the team jumped up from behind the couch yelling "Surprise!" in various levels of excitement. There were streamers, stacks of boxes wrapped in colorful paper, and a giant cake in the shape of the Saber beside a stack of pizzas. Zoom set the pizza on the coffee table beside the others.

"What on earth?" Vert gasped.

"Happy Birthday, Vert," Zoom chuckled.

"And welcome home!" Agura cheered.

A.J. came over and gave him a pat on the back. "You didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?"

"My birthday?"

"Oh for goodness sakes," Stanford teased. "Don't tell me _you_ forgot it was your birthday."

Vert felt his ears burning from embarrassment. "I...maybe?"

"It's okay," Sherman chuckled. "We figured that's what happened."

Vert looked around the room, tears stinging at the back of his eyes as he took in the sight of his friends around him. They all were wearing colorful party hats that matched their Shocksuits. Spinner was leaning on the back of the sofa, while Tezz was lighting the candles on the cake. Stanford had his boom box playing a light party tune.

"Vert?" Agura asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, blinking back the tears. "I just...I never expected this."

"It took a bit of planning," Spinner hummed. "Took a bit of convincing to get Zeke to "close" early and Tezz had to run the numbers to help us budget."

"Spinner thought we should order a bouncy castle," Tezz sighed, rolling his eyes and giving them all a playful smirk.

"And I'll admit, it was a good suggestion. But given how you like to spend your time after missions, we all settled on a small get together with cake and presents."

A.J. chuckled and hurried back toward the kitchen. "I'll get the ice-cream, yeah?"

"And the paper plates," Sherman called after him. "We want easy clean up tonight!"

"I've also planned us a trip to the beach next week," Stanford bragged. "It'll be a nice little picnic!"

"We have a whole lot of stuff planned," Spinner said. "Hope you don't mind."

Vert shook his head, unable to control the joy he felt. "Not at all. I want to spend as much time with you all as possible."

All of them gathered around to sing happy birthday, and Vert closed his eyes to make a wish. He wasn't sure what to wish for. He had his friends all around him. His boyfriend was happy and healthy. He was finally home with those he loved. Things were finally peaceful.

_Wait...there is one thing I want to wish for..._

With a deep breath, Vert blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Things started to pass by in a bit of a blur. The gifts were open and soon the entire cake was gone. Stanford turned up the music and goofy dancing was had. Vert took in everything, and yet it still felt as if it could all slip away any second.

But he didn't care. He enjoyed every moment of it.

Soon it was time for bed and everyone bid him goodnight. When he was sure everyone was asleep, Vert snuck out and climbed up onto the roof to watch the stars. He felt it would be the perfect end to a perfect day.

**_"What're you doing up here alone?"_ **

Vert glanced behind him and saw Zoom walking over. "Just wanted to see the stars. Care to join me?"

"Always," Zoom chuckled. "But I actually came up here to give you something. I forgot to do it at the party."

"Really?"

"Yep. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Okay," Vert chuckled. He closed his eyes and waited. He felt Zoom take hold of his left hand, gentle as ever. There was a slight movement, and the feeling of a round object being placed on his ring finger.

_No way._

"Okay Vert, you can open your eyes."

Vert slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at his hand. There, shining at him in the moonlight, was a simple silver band with a bright red gem embedded in the center between two smaller yellow ones.

"Zoom," Vert whispered.

"Marry me?" Zoom asked, face pink from nerves.

Vert nodded, pulling him in close for a tender kiss as he whispered, "Yes."

The two of them stayed there for a while, trading kisses and watching the skies until the cold night air told them it was time to go to inside. Vert carried Zoom to bed, his heart filled with a warmth he didn't know was possible.  
With one last kiss goodnight, Vert and Zoom fell asleep in each other's arms.

And as night faded to morning, the day before replayed in Vert's dreams.

_This is a day I'll never forget._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
